Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk
by Kaasstiel
Summary: AU. Gabriel convinces Castiel to join him and Balthazar to go to the bar, where Dean Winchester is the handsome bartender Gabriel told him about.


**A/N: This is my very first fanfic, so I'm kinda nervous about posting this. I'm used to write in Dutch and I don't have a beta reader yet, so it's possible that there are grammatical or spelling errors.  
-**

The muffled sound of a mobile phone woke the dark-haired man, who slowly opened his eyes to locate the damn thing. It was laying on the floor, covered by a pile of clothing which lowered the volume of the classic Nokia ringtone. He shoved the pile aside and focused his blurry 'it's-too-early-to-concentrate-on-things' vision on the mobile's screen. It surprised him that it was one: not early and two: Gabriel. Normally Gabriel would just show up at his door and clear his place of all sweets he could find. It was nice that Gabriel actually phoned him for once, but he still groaned _knowing _his brother was planning something.

'Hello Gabriel' he said when he answered the phone and he realized he probably sounded sleepy. He could hear Gabriel amused chuckling on the other side of the line, which made him draw the conclusion that yes; Gabriel knew he just woke his brother up.  
'Morning bro, sorry for waking you up this early,' Gabriel answered on his greeting, sounding very sarcastic when he said 'early'. It was in fact 2 pm, which was a reasonable time to call for normal people. Castiel couldn't help that the world around him didn't change into a night owl when he did. He tried not to sound too annoyed once he started talking again; 'I know there's a reason you call, you _never_ call'. Cas stood up while he listened to Gabriel's reasoning behind his action, smirking because he was right. He knew his brother better than Gabriel thought Cas knew him. Vice versa, Gabriel also knew a lot about him, which made Castiel's smirk fade a little when he started talking about Cas' behaviour of the past weeks.  
'You hardly leave your room Cas, live a little! Come with Balthi and me to t-'

'No' he replied sharply.

'Cas'

'You and Balthazar can certainly have fun on your own.' His tone clearly saying 'don't even try Gabriel.' He heard a sigh which was followed with a moment of silence. Cas knew his brother was trying to find a way to convince him to join them, so he already moved his finger to the 'end call' button.  
'C'mon Cas, what if I said that there's quite a handsome bartender?' Castiel rolled his eyes, but didn't hang up. Yet. 'I think he's your type. I know you're not interested in any kind of relationship but you really need to get lai-.'  
'_Gabriel_' Cas interrupted, 'I'm going to hang up now.' He pressed the end call button and he threw his mobile on the couch before walking into the bathroom.

▬

Castiel didn't think of the phone call until he heard his text tone, three hours later. He had showered, eaten 'breakfast', cleaned his bedroom, got dressed and ended up on the couch, where he spent the last half an hour watching a TV-show. It was some show about a time-traveling alien and a redhead called 'Doctor Who'. They'd ended up in the year 1890 in France and met Cas' favourite painter, Vincent van Gogh. He quite liked the show, so he decided to stick to this channel for a bit. He was so caught up in it that he jumped a little when his phone's text tone went off, not expecting any. The only texts he got were by his phone company, offering him 'the best deals' and things he didn't need anyway. He frowned when he read; 'Gabriel: 1 new message'. He quickly opened the text:

_'We're picking you up at seven, x your fave bro.'  
_  
Dammit.

▬

When the clock hit six Cas hadn't texted anything back. He had tried a few times, but he couldn't find the right words to translate 'no fucking way' into words of his own vocabulary. In the end he gave in, maybe it wasn't a bad idea to go with them, because he doubted if they'd come home safely. Balthazar and Gabriel both loved the same things, especially the two B's: beer and boobs.

The last time Gabriel took him to a bar was something he'd never forget. Gabriel had left him alone because he was on a 'chick hunt' as he'd call it. He had spent a few minutes checking out the girls at a table on the other side of the room, and apparently some looked interested in his big brother. Now and then Castiel shot some annoyed glances to the table which Mr I-flirt-with-a-whole-table-of-girls had joined. Sometimes Cas caught one of the girls looking at him instead of Gabriel, which made him feel uncomfortable. He ended up staring out of the window to avoid uncomfortable situations. He didn't like girls looking at him like he was some piece of furniture in the IKEA which you stare at for a few minutes and then decide to buy it because it's not that expensive. Gabriel was the exact opposite, he _loved _it.

The day after Gabriel had texted him that he got drunk and didn't remember what happened, but he had ended up with a broken arm. Castiel wanted to question him how he managed to do that, but once he thought about he decided not to. Maybe it was better for Gabriel's ego that he forgot the previous night.

This time Castiel hoped it'll all go a bit better, and he decided to ask Balthazar and Gabriel to stay with him for this one time. When he looked at the clock he saw it was 6:15 pm, so he decided to make himself ready for the bar. He was wearing his 'I'm-at-home-and-I-don't-care-about-my-looks' clothes; a grey oversized shirt and black pyjama bottoms. Picking clothes to wear was always hard, especially since he didn't know what Balthazar and Gabriel were planning. He recalled the earlier conversation, with Gabe saying that there was _'_quite a handsome bartender.' So.. a bar? Castiel glanced over the pile of clothes he threw across the room earlier. His suit. 'That'd do' he thought, picking up the pile and untangling it.

Once changed he walked to the bathroom, trying to make his hair look a little less like a bird nest and more like he put effort in it. Five minutes and lots of annoyed sounds later he decided to just give up and leave it like this. His dark hair wasn't as spiky as before, but still didn't look like it belonged to the same man who was wearing a suit.

It was 6:45 and Castiel started to get a little nervous. He didn't leave his house that much as he used to, which made him –if possible- even more awkward in social situations. _'Why am I doing this, I should just text Gabriel saying I'm ill.'_His thoughts only made him tense up more. Castiel started humming 'The Sound of Silence', while checking, double checking and triple checking if he got all his stuff. It wasn't like he felt like he forgot to get his wallet, it was just a way of keeping him occupied until the clock hits seven.

▬

He was almost relieved to hear the familiar sound of Gabriel's car, a red '67 Ford Mustang. Castiel always wondered why Gabriel had bought such an old car while he could afford a much newer, more reliable one. He didn't question it, because Gabriel loved his car and as long as it worked it was fine. Castiel's own car was a white Audi 80 built in 1994, it wasn't a car he'd have picked himself, but his neighbour had offered him the car for a cheap price. He really couldn't complain, because the Audi was a much better car than he could afford.

A few seconds after he heard the Mustang his doorbell rang. He didn't know if it was cold outside or not, but it was December so statistically it'd be most likely that it'd be cold. Castiel decided to take his trench coat with him, even though he knew Gabriel _hated_the coat. When the doorbell rang for a second time he opened the door and saw a familiar figure standing. The V-necked friend of Gabriel was one Castiel surprisingly got along with better than expected. Balthazar smiled at him, Castiel answered the smile by giving him an obviously faked smile.

'Hello Cassie, let's go!' Balthazar said, he gestured to the car and Castiel awkwardly stepped outside. He locked the door behind him and followed Balthazar to the car.

Gabriel greeted him with a much too big grin for Castiel's liking. This was going to be a long night…


End file.
